


A Slice of Happiness

by KandiSheek



Series: POTS Stony Stockings 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baking, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Contests, Courting Rituals, Dancing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Steve Rogers, Pie, Self Confidence Issues, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve enters a contest to win the traveling alpha doctor's heart. Only problem is, he's awful at all of the disciplines.If he survives the embarrassment he's going to kill Bucky.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: POTS Stony Stockings 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159949
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	A Slice of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> The lovely Fiftyshadesofstony requested an A/B/O Western AU with a pie baking contest so I tried my best. Take the setting with a grain of salt, I don't think I really nailed the Western vibe but oh well xD I hope you (and whoever else reads this) enjoy this one!

“Ay, barkeep! I'll have your finest brew if you please!”

Steve rolled his eyes, not looking up from the glass he was polishing. “You can't afford our finest, Buck. You'll get whatever I'm having.”

“Harsh.” He barely glanced up to watch his best friend lean against the bar. “Treating me like this when I'm about to turn your day upside down. For shame, Steve, for shame.”

Steve sighed. “Speak if you must hear yourself talk.”

“Ouch. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Steve turned to glare at him but Bucky just smirked, tipping his hat. “Did you hear? Our good doctor has decided to bless us with his company another week.”

Steve almost fumbled the glass in his hand, his heart suddenly pounding. “The doc? But he's –“

“Still in town, last I've heard.” Steve felt his chest swell with relief and Bucky snorted. “That's what I thought. Now will you serve me or must I tell the story with a dry throat?”

Steve didn't think he'd ever drawn a beer as quickly as he did now, sliding it across the bar with an impatient huff. “What's the word then?”

“Good grief. Let me breathe first.” Steve tapped his fingers on the counter as Bucky took a long pull from his mug, giving a satisfied hum when he was done. “That's the good stuff.”

“Well?” Steve asked pointedly and Bucky chuckled.

“Alright, alright. Hold your horses.” Bucky put down his mug and wiped his mouth. “I rode out to Scott's barn yesterday and saw the good doctor tend to his mule. Got to talking and he said he'd found himself reluctant to leave just yet.” He gave Steve an impish look. “Seems he found something worth staying for.”

Steve scoffed although he could feel his cheeks heating. “Don't mean it's gotta be me, Buck.”

“Well, what else has he been doing but drinking your brew and telling you stories?” Bucky asked with a challenging quirk to his brow. “Would think it's indecent if I didn't know he's not so much as touched you.”

Now Steve's face was definitely red. “He's been a right gentleman –“

“Talking up an unbonded omega. In a bar,” Bucky pressed and Steve rolled his eyes.

“That omega happens to be the barkeep. And the doctor does plenty outside of seeing me.”

Bucky shrugged. “Don't see him working much. He's not had a single patient in all the days he's been to town. May as well not be a doctor for all he's –“

“Maria!”

They looked at each other before they both hurried to the door to see what that scream was about. The other patrons blocked Steve's line of sight at first but once he got to the front of the crowd his heart skipped a beat.

The sheriff's wife was lying on the ground, her limbs spasming wildly as though she was possessed. Steve crossed himself quickly before he backed away onto his porch.

“The priest!” sheriff Fury shouted, his arms around his wife's shoulders, trying to hold her still. “Don't just gawk, you lousy lot! Someone fetch the priest!”

“Let me through! For god's sake, stand aside!”

Steve felt a lump in his throat when the doctor pushed through the crowd, dropping to his knees beside the twitching woman without hesitation.

“This is not the devil's handiwork,” the doctor said tersely as he opened the woman's mouth to look inside. “Absinth!” he shouted, looking around at the crowd. “Anyone! Fetch whatever absinth you have!”

Steve startled before he quickly ran inside, frantically shuffling through his bottles before he procured the requested drink. He hurried back outside and pressed the bottle into the doctor's hands. “Here! It is diluted but perhaps –”

“Thank you,” the doctor said curtly and Steve nodded, quickly retreating back into the crowd as the doctor poured some of the liquid into the woman's mouth. She kept twitching for a few tense moments before her face smoothed out and she collapsed, body gone slack. The sheriff hurried forward at once, holding her in his arms as his eyes darted frantically across her face.

“What ails her?” he asked harshly as the doctor sat back on his heels, visibly relieved. “Speak! How fares my wife?”

“She will live,” the doctor said and Steve could feel the tension in the air dissipating at his words. “It is falling sickness that got her. With a few days of bedrest and dietary restrictions she will recover. I will come over to specify her needs later today.”

As Maria's parents rushed over to guide the groaning woman back inside their house the sheriff stood, his eyes firmly fixed on the doctor. Steve swallowed heavily, his skin buzzing with anticipation at the overpowering presence of the sheriff –

“You have done me a great service,” the sheriff said as he held out his hand to the doctor. “Allow us to hold a ceremony in your honor.”

Steve's face broke into a relieved smile as the rest of the town cheered. Then suddenly the mayor stepped forward.

“A joyous occasion!” he declared, raising his arms with a jovial smile before he shook the doctor's hand as well. “Let us show our gratitude. We shall hold a reaping in your name!”

Steve's smile froze on his lips.

“Ah,” the doctor said, his eyes wide as he raised his hands. “That is not –“

“Surely you do not wish to refuse our hospitality,” the mayor said with an edge of a warning in his voice and the doctor narrowed his eyes. “Allow us to host your ceremony, son. It's the least we can do to repay our debt.”

Steve's mind was racing as he looked between them. Some part of him was almost dizzy with joy while another was downright enraged at the mayor forcing the doctor's hand. And offer of a reaping was not to be taken lightly and since it was public knowledge that the doctor was unbonded –

“I accept.”

Steve's head snapped up incredulously to find the doctor's eyes firmly fixed on the mayor. His chin was tilted up defiantly and the sight made something in Steve's stomach swoop.

“Very well!” the mayor boomed, turning to the crowd with a wide grin. “You've heard the doctor, folks! By supper tonight I want a feast to be prepared! Bring what you can and spare no expense!”

A cheer went through the townsfolk but Steve only had eyes for the doctor who was stood in the middle, his back ramrod straight. Their eyes met and Steve could not read the look he saw in them –

“Steve!” Bucky's hand on his arm startled him and Steve looked over to see his friend grinning at him. “A reaping! Can you believe it? Must've been six years since the last one. We gotta get you a nice set of gifts!”

Steve felt his cheeks heat as he looked back at the doctor – but he was already gone, swept away by the townspeople who were ushering him into the sheriff's house to prepare for the festivities.  
His heart sank.

“I'm not going.”

“What?” Bucky asked, bewildered. “Why the hell not?”

“Why not?” Steve hissed incredulously. “I'm not made for these things! Don't you remember what happened with –“

“That was years ago! Surely you've –“

“I've not trained in any of the omega arts since then,” Steve said a little hysterically and Bucky gave him a long look before he sighed.

“Look, Steve. Do you like the doctor or not?”

Steve bristled. “What does that have to do with –“

“Answer the question, Stevie.”

Steve shut his mouth, grinding his teeth for a moment before his shoulders sank with resignation. “You know the answer to that, Buck.”

“Then you know what you gotta do,” Bucky said with a small smile and Steve sighed, shaking his head.

“Fine. But if I embarrass myself in front of everyone I blame you.”

Bucky smirked. “Don't you always?”

Steve's family had never been wealthy. He was lucky enough to have taken over his father's business after his mother got too old to tend the bar, but even so he was barely making ends meet. Certainly never had enough to spare for a nice courting gift or two.

His heart was pounding with more than nerves as he stood among the line of unbonded omegas, clutching his meagre offerings in his hand. Bucky had sent him off with a pat on the back before he joined the ranks of witnesses at the side of the plaza where he sat amongst their peers, watching the proceedings.

Steve would much rather be there with him than be put on display like this. But if this was the only chance he had to gain the doctor's favor...

Well. He'd endured worse humiliations.

He watched as the mayor walked out into the plaza, looking back at where the doctor sat next to the sheriff, hands folded on a table in front of them.

“Well, seems that everyone is here! Let us commence the introductions!”

He waved at the doctor who stood up, giving everyone a slightly tense grin.

“Good evening, everyone. I am honored to partake in this reaping and look forward to meeting my potential prospects.”

The words were dictated by tradition but they still made Steve stand up a little taller, despite knowing that his stature already made him stand out enough. A quick glance around confirmed that all the other omegas had taken the effort to look as slight and comely as possible. Steve self-consciously patted down his simple shirt, hoping his shoulders didn't look as broad as he feared.

“You heard the good doctor! Step forward in an orderly line if you please!”

Steve shuffled along as the omegas in front of him handed their gifts to the doctor one by one, exchanging a few words. He could feel cold sweat break out on the back of his neck as he clutched the paper in his hand, mindful not to crease it before he could hand it –

“Hello, Steve,” the doctor said, smiling up at him, and Steve blinked, suddenly aware that it was his turn.

“I, ah –“ Steve cleared his throat, handing over the paper and the bottle in his other hand. “Hello, doctor. Please accept this gift as part of my courtship.”

“Thank you,” the doctor said quietly, unrolling the paper with careful fingers before he paused and looked at it. Steve shuffled his feet, looking at the trinkets and crafted goods sitting at the doctor's elbow with a heavy heart.

“I know it isn't much, but –“

“You drew this?” the doctor asked and Steve swallowed hard at the look in his eyes. “You want me to have it, truly?”

Steve nodded shakily. “Yes, doctor.”

The doctor smiled. “I've told you to call me Tony, Steve.”

Steve felt a responding smile tugging at his cheeks as he ducked his head. “Yes, Tony.”

“Thank you kindly for your gift,” the do– _Tony_ said and Steve tipped his hat before he moved along, his heart a little lighter in his chest. He may not have much to offer in the ways of material wealth but Tony had to be making good money in his profession already. Perhaps it wouldn't matter to him as much as Steve had feared.

He caught Bucky giving him a thumbs up from the sidelines and couldn't help but smile. Maybe he could actually do this.

Steve couldn't do this.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” the mayor announced and Steve felt utterly ridiculous in his too big body as he stepped out onto the floor where Tony was already waiting, hands crossed behind his back. Steve cleared his throat as he bowed and offered his hand.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, hoping that his voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt. His heart started racing when he felt a gentle touch against his fingers before a palm roughened by hard work slipped against his own, enveloping it in warmth.

“Yes, you may,” Tony said and Steve barely had the time to feel elated that Tony hadn't rejected his proposal outright before he stumbled as Tony pulled him closer, his knees suddenly weak. They still maintained a respectable distance but Steve felt as though he was naked under Tony's gaze, every one of his weaknesses laid bare.

“Hey,” Tony said quietly and Steve looked up only to find himself arrested by his gaze. This close he realized for the first time that he was taller than Tony and oh god, what if that was reason enough to – “Don't be scared. I won't step on your toes.”

Steve laughed nervously. “No, but _I_ might.”

“Well.” Tony smiled. “Good thing I'm wearing my thickest boots.”

Steve barely heard the music over the pounding of his heart as Tony led him into a slow step, just barely spinning them around the dance floor. It took him a moment to catch up to the rhythm and Steve was unbelievably grateful that Tony didn't attempt any of the complicated maneuvers he'd seen him pull off with other omegas who came before him. Which... well, Steve had already known he couldn't measure up, it shouldn't come as a surprise when –

“Having fun?”

Steve's head snapped up and he forced a smile at Tony's inquisitive look. “Yes! I just –“ He averted his eyes. “This must be awfully boring for you after –“

“Do I look bored?”

Steve glanced up at him, feeling his stomach roil at how intensely Tony was looking at him. “No, uh. You look –“

Steve broke off before he could embarrass himself, ducking his head. His breathing hitched when Tony's hand disappeared from his waist to tilt his chin up, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“What is this? You weren't afraid to look me in the eye when you were telling me off for smoking in your joint.”

Steve bristled. “My bar ain't a _joint_. And you'd better not –“ He bit his lip but Tony just grinned at him.

“There he is. Gotta say, you don't much pull off that meek and demure look.”

Steve's face fell but a moment later Tony's hand stroked along his waist and he all but swallowed his tongue.

“I like you better like this anyway,” Tony said quietly but before Steve could react in any way Tony pulled him into another spin that made Steve's breathing catch as Tony grinned. “Now come. Let's show those people some steps.”

Steve had never been too keen on dancing. But somehow with Tony's arms around him he didn't feel so much like a buffalo stomping around. Instead he caught himself laughing as Tony twirled them around the dance floor.

He definitely stepped on Tony's toes more than once. Tony never once complained.

“We've arrived at the last event!” the mayor said jovially, spreading his arms wide. “As we all know a good meal can say a thousand words! And what better way to say thank you after a hard day at work than a home-made pie?”

Steve closed his eyes, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. This was where he would fail. His mother had tried to teach him, oh how she'd tried, but Steve was absolutely hopeless at baking. A nice hearty stew he could do but the finer art of measured ingredients and carefully timed dishes was still beyond him.

“You'll have two hours to complete your chosen pie before you are to let the doctor sample it. Starting... now!”

Steve hurried back into the bar, pulling ingredients from his pantry as quickly as he could. He laid into kneading the dough with fierce determination, feeling sweat bead on his forehead as he tried to remember his mother's recipe for apple pie, mixing the filling together so quickly that his arms burned from the strain.

“You know I could help you, right?”

Steve didn't even look up as he scoffed. “And try to fool Tony? No. I don't want him to think I'm something I'm not.”

He saw Bucky shrug from the corner of his eye as he rolled out the dough. “If you're sure.”

“I'm sure,” Steve reiterated, glaring at Bucky. “Now get out, you're distracting me.”

Bucky snorted, showing Steve the bag of apples in his hand. “Just wanted to give you these. If you need more.” He put them down on the counter before he reached over and flicked Steve on the nose. “Don't worry too much, punk. I have a feeling you'll do just fine.”

Steve's face softened despite himself. “Thanks, Buck.”

“Don't mention it.” Bucky rolled his eyes but his smile was fond as he turned away, pulling his hat into his eyes. “Now make your damn pie. And don't you dare skimp on the sugar.”

Two hours later Steve stared down at the burnt mess on his plate, watching the filling run away to form an unappetizing puddle at the bottom, and thought of drowning himself in a beer keg.

“Two minutes,” the mayor's voice boomed from outside and Steve squared his shoulders, taking his slice of pie and marching outside with his head held high. He knew he had no chance in this competition, probably hadn't from the start, but that was no reason not to see things through. Tony deserved at least that much respect from him.

Most of the other omegas were already gathered in the plaza and Steve looked around at their perfect little slices of chocolate and cherry pie and who knew what else, feeling his shoulders sink. He was woefully inadequate and he'd known it the moment he entered this reaping but this last challenge really served to drive the point home.

“Alright,” the mayor said with a broad grin. “Line up in an orderly fashion and put down your plates, please.”

Steve felt his cheeks burn with shame as he put his ugly little pie slice next to what looked like a piece of heaven on a plate, rich with decorated crisps, and only met Tony's eyes for a split second before he shuffled along, facing the ground beneath his feet. He watched with bated breath as Tony went down the line with a fork in hand, tasting pie after pie until he got to Steve's slice.

He took a big bite, swirling it around in his mouth for a moment before he swallowed and nodded, his expression never changing. Steve winced when Tony raised his hand, making a hush fall over the crowd.

“I made my decision,” Tony said, his voice carrying over the plaza, and Steve's heart was thumping so hard it almost hurt – “Whoever made this pie will be my chosen partner.”

A collective gasp rose among the omegas as Tony's hand hovered over the plates –

And lifted Steve's.

“That's fucking right!” he heard Bucky yell from the sidelines but Steve's head was slowly filling with static as his eyes met Tony's. He felt rooted to the spot, not really sure what was happening until Tony was suddenly right in front of him, holding out his hands with a small smile on his face.

“Will you do me the honor of accepting my bond?” Tony asked and Steve's blood was rushing in his ears as he nodded and took Tony's hands.

“It would be my pleasure,” Steve said numbly and people were probably cheering but Steve couldn't hear it as he followed the pull of Tony's hands away from the rest of the townsfolk. He stumbled along until Tony came to a stop, facing him with a small smile.

“So. Here we are.”

“I tried that pie before I brought it out,” Steve said numbly and Tony grimaced.

“Yeah, it was pretty horrible, not gonna lie.” Tony grinned and Steve felt his heart stutter at the way his eyes gleamed when he did. “Lucky for you I know that you make some pretty good cyser with your apples. Not that it matters. I've never had a real discernible plate.”

“But the others –“ Steve sputtered. “There must've been something you liked better than –“

“It wasn't about the pie, Steve,” Tony said quietly, glancing around to see if anyone overheard, but they were alone in their corner of the plaza. “I'm not about to bond someone based on a single dish.”

“But that's how –“ Steve protested, about to explain the importance of tradition –

And flinched away when Tony's lips found his, utterly shocked. For a second he thought he'd imagined it but when Tony's eyes shuttered and Steve understood what just happened –

Steve practically crushed them together, muffling Tony's surprised gasp against his lips as he grabbed Tony around the waist to hoist him even closer. He spared a second's thought to the people close by but before shame could creep in Tony tilted his head and slanted their mouths together properly, his tongue sliding against Steve's, and Steve couldn't have pulled away if he tried.

It felt like a small eternity passed before they pulled apart and Tony brushed Steve's hair away from his face.

“Well, that was lovely,” Tony said, his breath just barely brushing Steve's tender lips, and Steve shivered, leaning closer without conscious thought to nuzzle Tony's neck, purring under his breath at the smell of alpha –

And Tony gasped, jerking away as if he'd been burned, making Steve's face heat as his stomach sank.

“Shit, I'm sorry, that was –“

“No, I'll hear nothing of it,” Tony said sternly, pulling Steve back towards him. “I like you an awful lot, Steve Rogers.”

Steve swore his heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“That can't be news to you,” Tony said with no small amount of amusement before his lips curled with something like embarrassment. “I would've – I mean, I wanted to. Ask you. Before any of this happened, but...”

“Really?” Steve asked incredulously.

“Yes, really,” Tony said a little exasperatedly before his eyes softened. “I knew I – well, I hoped. And we got there in the end, didn't we? Even if I had to go through with this farce to get here.”

Steve ducked his head, his heart suddenly jumping in his chest. “I thought... you didn't seem too keen on this whole thing.”

“Yeah, well.” He looked up when Tony shrugged, a rueful smile on his face. “I wasn't sure you were going to join the festivities. Would've been a cruel trick if I'd had to bond another omega without ever getting the chance to ask you.”

Steve stared at him for a moment before he felt a smile stretch across his face. “Seems like we're both a little daft.”

Tony chuckled and Steve felt warmth bloom in his chest when Tony grabbed his hand, pressing a kiss to it. “Will you give this daft fool a chance then?” he asked cheekily and Steve smirked.

“Only if he promises to stop smoking in my bar.”

Tony's answering laugh was almost as sweet as his kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Maria had an epileptic seizure. The reason why Tony asked for absinthe is that in earlier centuries mugwort (artemisia vulgaris) was the magical cure-all for epilepsy and a bunch of other illnesses. One of the ingredients of absinth are the amaroids of mugwort flowers, so it was also used to treat epilepsy. Obviously today we know that this cure didn't work but for the sake of the story I made it a viable method ;)


End file.
